Rescuing the Prisoner
by DrHydeMrJekyll
Summary: A new experiment almost leads to disaster.


**I wrote this for a contest on dA 4 years ago. One of my best works I should say.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

One day, Ash and Misty wondered what it would be like to transform into a Pokemon at will. Mew granted their wish, and gave them Pokemon forms that best suited each one's Pokemon likes - Ash could transform into a Pikachu, and Misty could transform into a Marill. They decided to spend 24 hours in their Pokemon forms to see what it was like. This would be the most thrilling 24 hours that they would experience.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and all their human friends were camping out to celebrate Ash and Misty's new ability. But a giant robotic hand swooped in and grabbed Misty (AKA Mistyblu, in reference to a past fan name for Marill - Pikablu). It was Team Rocket. Jessie said, "sorry we only have one hand right now, or else we'd take you and your Pikachu too. At least we got his girlfriend!"

Ash (still as Ashachu) and Pikachu were determined not to let this slide. Nobody takes Ash's girlfriend and gets away with it. "Bowser and Ganondorf didn't get away with taking Mario and Link's girlfriends, so I won't let Team Rocket take my Misty from me." Mew suddenly appeared to them, and said "Since Misty is a one-of-a-kind Marill, Team Rocket has taken her prisoner to find out what caused her transformation.

I can't begin to imagine what might happen if they find out it was me that granted the wish. Team Rocket would be so after me." Ash and Pikachu wanted to do this alone, but Brock, May, Dawn, and Tracey all voiced objections. Mew said "it is their fight, and their fight alone. Don't worry about them. They will be fine". Mew took Ash and Pikachu inside the Team Rocket base where Misty was held captive - about half a mile off the road, hidden inside a mountain.

Mew said, "be careful, and good luck". Ash began to speak, "poor Misty, she must be worried sick right now" Pikachu also spoke, "trust me Ash, we will do this!" Ash was taken aback. He heard his Pikachu speak perfect English. Pikachu spoke again, in a New York Italian accent, "when you are in a Pokemon form, you can clearly understand what pure-bred Pokemon like me are saying. Not to mention, I can speak human whenever I want, and everyone will understand me too - Mew gave me that ability".

Ash said, "wow, that's really cool" but Pikachu stopped him, "bogey at 12:00!" Two Team Rocket grunts saw the two Pikachu. Pikachu (the pure-bred one) said, "you dare cross me and my master?" One of the grunts said, "wow, that Pikachu can talk...but anyway, master? Your master is a Pokemon!" Ash replied, "I'm not a pure-bred Pikachu...I'm a a human with a Pikachu form, and now you're about to get some electricity! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu joined Ash in a dual Thunderbolt that sent the grunts packing.

Pikachu said, "you can never be too careful around here. You never know when there is a trap." As they turned down the next hallway, they heard a familiar voice from one of the doors. It was Misty! Ash and Pikachu ran to the room she was kept in. The door had been left open by Jessie and James - big mistake.

Ash came up to her cage and spoke to Misty, "are you OK Mist? Did they do anything to you?" Misty said, "not yet, but thank Mew you came." Pikachu then said, "now that is what I call romance!" Misty was taken aback as well, "you can talk Pikachu?" Pikachu said, "yes, Mew gave me that power not too long after you were given yours."

Soon enough, Jessie, James and Meowth walked in. Jessie said, "why if it isn't the Twerp-achu and his Pikachu!" Pikachu said, "and if it ain't the rejects from the KGB!" Meowth said "I don't know how you got the ability to talk Pikachu, but I won't take that insult lying down!" James said, "if you want the Marill twerp so badly, you're gonna have to battle us for it!"

Ash said, "it would be our pleasure. Just me and Pikachu against you. Bring it on!" James sent out his Carnivine, who immediately tried to eat James up, prompting him to say "I'm not the enemy, they are!" Jessie sent out Seviper, and soon after, Wobbuffet popped out, wanting a piece of the action (needless to say, he was recalled back immediately).

Jessie said, "use Poison Tail on Twerp-achu!" Ash got out of the way quickly, knowing that all of Jessie's moves would be predictable. Ash used an Iron Tail, dealing heavy damage to Seviper. Meanwhile, Carnivine used Bullet Seed on Pikachu. Pikachu took some hard damage, but was still standing tall. Pikachu used his own Iron Tail as well.

After a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu teamed up for a finisher Thunderbolt, to send Team Rocket "blasting off again". Ash then used his electric powers to unlock Misty's cage. Team Rocket had neglected to make this cage shock-proof of course. Misty said to Ash, "thank you so much for saving me! I was so worried for my life!" Ash said, "don't mention it, you know that I always trump the bad guys at the end of the day!"

Mew appeared at that moment, but Pikachu told him to wait a few minutes, saying that "a romantic moment is going on! Don't ruin it!" Mew thought to himself, "maybe I should have gave him an English accent". Misty said, "you know Ash, you have always been there in my time of need, and I have been there for yours. We realize that we mean a lot to each other. I love you Ash." Ash replied, "love you too Mist".

After that, Mew teleported Ash, Misty and Pikachu back to the group. Everyone was worried sick, but Ash said, "no need to worry, I always get the job done! Even as a Pikachu!" Misty said, "and being a Marill is so fun too!" Mew said, "remember, if you want to be a human again, all you do is just transform." Ash said, "we know that Mew!" as they all shared a good laugh.

THE END.


End file.
